memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
) |registry = NCC-1702 |owner = |operator = |type = |class = |decks = 31 |crew = 1 (minimum) |speed = |armament = s, s, , s, es, es, es, and s |defenses = , , , and |image2 = USS Genesis.png }} The USS Genesis (NCC-1702) was a that also highly powered heavily armed operated by . Technical data Physical arrangement The Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's and subsystems via voice commands. It also equipped with an aft emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a and even at velocities. The ship followed the traditional - - layout common to most Starfleet vessels, but dwarfed in size many starship classes in service alongside it. It was geometrically simplified construction and displayed a more organic physical arrangement. The had iridescent plates with metallic composites and a subtle pattern that could interact with . s could be launched from the port side of the neck. Lost ships could be found by using a to detect fluctuations in the . In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also had the ability to eject its if so needed. The ship was capable of and could be manually separated from a console located at the physical division between the primary and secondary hulls. The uppermost section of the ship composed the primary hull – or the saucer section. The saucer section was joined to the engineering hull by a long and narrow "neck" that terminated along the dorsal side of the engineering hull fore of the , which was able to hold at least twenty s. The engineering hull was conical in shape, capped by the to the fore and the main shuttlebay to the aft. The door was located forward of the main shuttlebay on the starboard side below the s. The 's center would open and close when entering and exiting warp. The shuttlebay and flight decks comprised a large portion of the engineering section as did and its related hardware. The ship's two warp nacelles were mounted by pylons to the port and starboard sides of the ship's engineering hull, each at a near-forty-five degree upward angle, fore of the ship's flight deck doors. The nacelles featured a flared housing around the s, which dimly glowed blue, and the aft section contained components that extended and retracted when entering or exiting . The uppermost section of the nacelles were parallel in height to the ship's . The of the ship was located aft of the warp nacelles. Inside the ship, upper sections were predominantly white with polished black floors. A large, connected s to walkways that allowed to cross the lobby with a vertical view up to a dome at the top of the ship's primary hull. The lower decks progressively displayed less aesthetic design. The workstations often had little personal space in which to work. The engineering decks consisted of conduits, tanks, and catwalks spanning each section. Ladders located in corridors allowed access to spaces above and below their current location. Defensive systems The ship could remain undetected to technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The ship was armed with s, es, es and es. The ship was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including , , , , and , as well as a and . The weapon systems included an array of advanced and emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major s to most starships. Other systems In addition to standard automation systems, the vessel featured a temporal scattering function in case of that transports all of the crew members to different times and places, and is to be used only as a last resort. It also had s to allow Jeeves to project himself as a hologram and to walk around the ship. Interior configuration The color scheme implemented aboard the ship was predominantly red accents alongside dark gray or light gray paneling. These colors were accented with soft white light or multi colored lights installed in floor and wall paneling, and later, in the ceiling. Main bridge The primary command center, the main , was located on top of the vessel's primary hull, on A Deck. From here, the supervised the entire starship's operation from the , located behind the and s, and was flanked on all sides by stations controlling the vessel's primary functions. A large augmented with computer displays served as a , located at the fore of the bridge. Piloting and navigation functions were carried out at the , located in the center of the bridge. This console consisted of three main sections – and stations and primary control. Behind and flanking the captain's chair were two forward-facing workstations for science ( ) and communications ( ), supplemented by free-standing data screens. The main science and communications' stations were located along the starboard back wall of the bridge. Numerous other stations occupied the walls of the bridge as well, engineering to starboard and science to port. The bridge also featured a along the aft-port wall and at least one doorway to the ship's s. All operations on the bridge and elsewhere aboard the vessel were performed on touch-screen consoles and displays. The ship's primary was capable of being linked to Jeeves for analysis. Captain's ready room The was located port of the main bridge and featured a large desk with a personal computer and three chairs, a couch, a large portrait of the USS Genesis, and, in a side alcove, a . Main engineering The main was aesthetically bare-bones. The entire section was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. Pipes, conduits, and tanks typically occupied the floor while catwalks spanned the space overhead and consisted of a single warp core unit. It was where the ship's , , and were kept. Armory There was at least one located on board the ship, accessible from a standard corridor. This area provided access to numerous s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . Brig A large was located aboard the ship, which was an open, circular section accessible by two corridors, the brig featured at least two cells protected by . Two guard stations were positioned at slightly sunken computer consoles located at the center of the compartment. The cells themselves were characterized by two benches on either side, but little else in the way of accommodations. Sickbay The was located within the saucer section of the ship. The sickbay was characterized by a blue and orange color scheme and featured a lab area and numerous s, electronic displays, and extremely advanced medical technology. It had a 3-D printer-like device that could construct new limbs. It was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that Jeeves often administers to mend injuries and monitor patient vital signs. It was also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. Transporter room The aboard the ship occupied a corridor room of the saucer section. The back of the room was a circular alcove containing the . The blue steps of the transporter glowed red when in use. The transporter control system was located just inside the room's entry, and was shielded from the transporter pad by either a glass or transparent aluminum wall. The control system was illuminated by lamps attached to the control board by flexible necks. Transporter target lock was attained by using a joystick control to lock onto the target(s) designated for transport. Operation of the s typically required that the target not move, relative to its own surroundings, before it could be dematerialized. The system could be used to lock on to a moving target and negate the target's momentum upon rematerialization, but using the system in such a way required a highly skilled operator. The transporter was also capable of transporting multiple people simultaneously. Accommodations The living were located on the ship vary in size, space, and look with computer screens, living areas, s and s. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. The wardrobe on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by former passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. Recreational facilities The was located on broad the ship that was equipped with computer screens and various artifacts from many different time periods including hundreds of books, paper maps, documents, case files, stone busts, fossils, pottery and other antique decorations. The library also stored books electronically that were accessible through the , which was used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . The was located on the ship and was where were prepared for consumption. The ship had a at back of the kitchen that stored food and drinks before being taken to a kitchen and prepared for a meal. The was located in the aft section of the ship's saucer section furnished with six chairs and a table, a leather couch, a wide variety of recreational games, entertainment and a with two replicator terminals behind it. At the front of the room was an immense, wall-mounted viewing screen. Beneath this was an information display alcove; five small screens exhibited, upon request, a choice of pictorial histories. A raised platform in the center of the lower level floor featured a diversity of electronic entertainment. The on the ship was a multipurpose room, which connected to the bridge through a short, ramped corridor, which originated at the upper starboard alcove of the bridge and led to a door on the starboard side of the wardroom. Another door, on the port side of the room, led to another corridor at the end of which was a turbolift. The shape of the table matched the curvature of the exterior hull, and had seating and data pads for ten individuals. The captain usually sat at the head of the table, at either side. Two display screens were located at either side of the room, behind the table and adjacent to the doors. The wardroom was decorated by plants, and had two replicator terminals. The room was also fitted with audio and visual recording devices behind a panel. The on the ship was a place where the sport of was played. The on the ship was a form of designed and used to ran s for use in entertainment, training, and investigative purposes. The was a found on board the ship and was a recreation area where people could relax in a natural setting, it was also an area of scientific research. The was an area of the ship which was dedicated to physical fitness and exercise. It featured a number of items that could be used for the fitness, including exercise s, s, and s. The was a place on the ship to relax using heat and had a fully-stocked spa. The swimming pool on the ship was a container filled with water used for swimming. Food and drink A range of was available on the Genesis. Most of the food was replicated, while the drinks were either replicated or came fresh from bottles kept behind the bar in the recreation deck, which included , , , , , , , , , , , and . Quantum also kept a private stock of foods and drinks in his living quarters, which included , s, s, , s and . Other The on the ship contained various items included comic books, magazines, props, costumes, apparel, tools and samples of compounds. The on the ship was filled with tools of various shapes and sizes, and a back wall with several coils of wire, though not in an organised state. The was a room that was often used to store various equipment. The quantum computer room on the ship was a large white room that contained the quantum computer at the back of it. Next to the computer was a small circular terminal that rises up from the ground and allowed access to Jeeves' mind. The ship had a , which was any area set-up for work in experimental or observational science. The cryostasis room was a section on the ship next to the sickbay and was a form of stasis induced by exposure to low temperatures in a suspended animation by slowing down vital functions within cryogenic chambers for the purposes of preserving and keeping others alive for periods of time ranging from decades or even centuries until they are needed. The ship had an , which was used for charting stars, planets, nebulae, and other stellar bodies and determine the ship's position relative to the galactic core. It contained a large, wraparound, holographic wall screen which could display a stellar region three-dimensionally. There were a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. It also included three workstations on the side wall. The laundry room had a washing machine that works by dematerialising and analysing the clothes and then separating out the dirt and putting everything back together which meant nothing ever came out damaged. It also had an option that enabled the user to scent their clothes with any of thousands of scents. The was where one grew plants, muddying the lines between the bay itself and the scientific discipline, as well as growing of plants in a medium other than soil, such as a nutrient-rich liquid. The was a facility where people could replicate large goods, in contrast to the individual food replicators found in the living quarters, where mostly food and beverages are replicated. It featured several large terminals with two replicating pads and an interface. The user could choose the item to be replicated on the interface where it was displayed in two magnifications. When the choice was made, the user pressed a button and the item was replicated on one of the pads. Known personnel *Quantum – *Jeeves – / * – / * – / * – / * – * – * – * – * – * – / / * – / * – / / Category:Constitution class starships